


Холодное лето

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, M/M, PWP, Изнасилование, ангст, драма, насилие, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы): Это Хорошо (https://ficbook.net/authors/1188188)Фэндом: ОриджиналыРейтинг: NC-17Жанры: Ангст, Драма, PWP, ОмегаверсПредупреждения: Смерть основного персонажа, Насилие, Изнасилование, UnderageРазмер: Мини, 20 страницКол-во частей: 1Статус: законченОписание:Предупреждения: насилие и ХЭ. Описание: Лар – крупный темноволосый альфа с неглубоким шрамом на подбородке, смотрел сурово. В его глазах всегда было что-то темное и мутное, но отец верил ему, и Олав старался тоже. ГовносториПримечания автора:Снова сказка, но на это раз темная и злая. Много жестокости и насилия. И штампы. И флафф:))по заявке https://ficbook.net/requests/260918





	

Весной замок был холодным. В начале марта Кэрри прекращал носить дрова и топить камин в комнате Олава. Бросал пару щепок в чуть тлеющие угли и заворачивал юношу в шерстяной плед. Так мороз не забирался под кожу, но витал в воздухе и сжимал лёгкие по утрам. Олав ненавидел холод, ненавидел колючки снежинки и проедающий кожу ветер.

— Скоро потеплеет, — каждое утро Кэрри поднимал его обещаниями о лете.

Но лето придёт ещё не скоро. Олав знал, как медленно в графство возвращается солнце. А этот год выдался особенно холодным, отталкивающим, словно сулил беду. Солнце поднималось поздно, с трудом освещая ледяной замок, и Олав плотнее кутался в шерстяной плед, мечтая о лете. Пусть оно придёт, пусть оно будет тёплым и подарит немного радости его замерзающей душе.

Всего пару месяцев назад Олаву исполнилось шестнадцать. Переломный возраст, когда многих омег выдают замуж и отправляют из дома. С самого первого дня своего совершеннолетия Олав боялся, что его увезут. Выгонят из родного замка и больше никогда не позволят вернуться к отцу. Почему-то не верилось в то, что если он – единственный наследник, то будущий супруг может переехать к нему. Он жил страхами в ожидании своей судьбы, замерзая от холодного ветра и своих совсем уж леденящих мыслей.

Отец Олава, граф Роберт Триполи, давно не чувствовал холода. В статной, крепкой фигуре пожилого мужчины не виделись усталость и страх. Он был как скала, на которую Олав мечтал равняться. Но сколько бы он не тренировался, сколько бы не впитывал героические истории, закаляя дух, его тело всё так же оставалось щуплым и маленьким.

— Ты пошёл в своего папу-омегу. Он был нежным, как цветок горной лилии. И пах ими, сладко и ласково, — отец трепал волосы сыну, оставлял поцелуй на холодном лбу и исчезал за тяжёлыми дверьми своей комнаты.

Граф Триполи принимал там купцов и военначальников. Говорил на взрослые темы и готовился к походам. Олав считался слишком маленьким, или просто лишним. Ему ничего не оставалось, как прятаться в своей комнате и надеяться, что Роберт не примет опрометчивых решений о его женитьбе. Не заставит уехать из дома ещё до того, как начнётся лето.

— Ты слишком юн, чтобы держать меч, — с ласковой улыбкой повторял ему отец.

— Но я хочу помогать...

Раньше Олаву не терпелось вырасти, получить свой отряд и встать на защиту своих земель. Но теперь возраст тяготил его, заставлял принимать свою суть – он был омегой, и отец никогда не позволит ему стать воином.

Уже второй год из соседнего графства на территории Триполи посягал барон Берлон. Его шавки, вооружённые короткими ножами, резали крестьян и воровали зерно. Зимой Роберт послал письмо королю Карлеману II с просьбой утихомирить наглеца словом монарха. Но в ответ пришла весть от одного из сторонников Триполи, с просьбой быть тише и незаметнее, так как его величество чем-то разгневан на графа и вместо помощи может прислать и палачей.

Роберт Триполи знал, чем недоволен король. Два года назад Карлеман объезжал свои земли и, заглянув в замок Триполи, решил, что юный граф должен стать его третьим супругом. Роберт отказал. Не побоялся злого взгляда короля и его обещаний вернуться и забрать красивого омегу после его шестнадцатилетия. Не такой жизни желал Триполи своему сыну. И потому прятал его в своём замке, не отправил учиться в столицу и не позволил приехать королевским наставникам.

— Вам стоит укрыть мальчика, — снова и снова повторял советник Отто за закрытыми дверьми графской почивальни. — Если король явится снова, Олава отберут, не слушая ваших отказов. Отправьте его в монастырь святого Лоуна, там о нём позаботятся. Пусть Олав вернётся, когда возмужает, а вы найдёте достойного для него альфу.

— Пропадёт он один, — Роберт не хотел терять последнюю связь со своим возлюбленным супругом. Папа Олава погиб семь лет назад от заклятья завистливого колдуна, и у графа остался лишь ребёнок – единственное напоминание о счастливой любви. — Олав совсем маленький, пусть уже расцвёл и обрёл свой запах. Он наивен и скромен. В монастыре с пожилыми омегами ему будет тяжело и одиноко.

— Если его заберёт король, мальчика ждёт незавидная роль любовника. Карлеман потащит его в постель ещё до брака, а то и вместо него. Он испортит мальчика, лишив его счастья навсегда!

Слова Отто звучали в груди тревожным колоколом, и в начале мая Роберт принял решение. Оставлять Олава в замке стало опасно – из королевского замка доносились вести, что Карлеман выехал за новым супругом, а Берлон снова начал свои грабежи. Триполи уже знал, что Берлон действует по науськиванию короля, понимал, что рано или поздно наглый барон доберётся и до замка. А потом явится и сам Карлеман, чтобы забрать любимого сына у непокорного графа.

— Ты не должен бояться, мальчик мой, — Роберт спешно собирал юного омегу в дорогу. — Я отправлю с тобой самого преданного вассала. Он будет твоим телохранителем и наставником. Лар воевал со мной бок о бок семь лет и поклялся своей жизнью защищать тебя всю дорогу до монастыря. Ты будешь в безопасности!

— Пожалуйста… не гони, — Олав цеплялся за шерстяную накидку Роберта, пропахшую зимой и усталостью, и с болью смотрел на отца. В глубине души он чувствовал, что так будет лучше, что монастырь это не замужество, но от предстоящей разлуки болезненно сдавливало сердце. Словно виделись они последний раз.

— Ты вернёшься, когда будет безопасно. Снова займёшь свою комнату, и я возьму тебя с собой на охоту. Я буду скучать, сын мой. И надеюсь, что буду гордиться тобой, когда ты вернёшься.

Олав послушно кивал. Он привык слушаться отца, привык быть скромным и тихим. Ему, маленькому и щуплому омеге, только и оставалось, что быть такой вот незаметной тенью. Но он мечтал, что в будущем станет сильным, как отец. Сможет защитить графство и позаботиться о единственном родном человеке.

— Я вернусь! Приеду, чтобы оберегать тебя! — обещал он, забираясь в крытую повозку.

Лар – крупный темноволосый альфа с неглубоким шрамом на подбородке, смотрел сурово. В его глазах всегда было что-то тёмное и мутное, но отец верил ему, и Олав старался тоже. Рядом с мальчиком сел Кэрри, набрасывая на его ноги плед. Пожилой слуга кивал, слушая последние наставления графа, принимал короба с едой и тюки с одеждой. Кэрри собирался остаться с Олавом в монастыре. Он бета. Ему позволят.

Дорога должна была занять чуть меньше недели. Но вещей брали много, ведь Олав должен был провести вдали от дома целых два года. Расставание ранило: покидать родной дом и любимого отца было страшно. Олав, глядя, как скрываются за горизонтом башенки замка, прижал колени к груди и заплакал. При отце он не посмел бы проявить свою слабость, но сейчас это видел лишь Кэрри, и Олаву было не стыдно принимать от него платки и слова утешения.

Лар сидел рядом с возницей, но в дороге Олав слышал его голос, сообщающий о планах, и его просьбы передать им еды. К вечеру повозка остановилась рядом с придорожной таверной. Грегори – пожилой извозчик, отвёл лошадей в стойло и остался ночевать при них. Кэрри пристроился в повозке, а для молодого господина сняли комнату. Лар, как преданный телохранитель, должен был спать у дверей.

Таверна была маленькой и грязной. Шкуры на постели пропахли сыростью и плесенью. Рядом с ножками кровати моль свила гнездо и в прореху матраца были видны прогнившие доски. Олав поморщился, вспоминая чистые простыни и запах лаванды от взбиваемой Кэрри подушки. Всего пять дней пути, и у него снова будет своя комната. Только в монастыре, скорее всего, будет холодно зимой, не будет горячей воды и чистых перин. Олав тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что роскошная жизнь закончена, ему пора становиться взрослым и принимать всё таким, какое оно есть – суровым и жестоким.

Дверь скрипнула, впуская прохладный воздух и запах тмина. Вошёл Лар, и Олав приподнялся в своей постели, щурясь и пытаясь понять, что забыл тут телохранитель. Мужчина сбросил на пол пояс с оружием, расстегнул камзол и полез на постель.

— Что? Сэр Лар, почему вы здесь? — неуверенно и с лёгким испугом пробормотал Олав. От альфы слабо пахло алкоголем и очень сильно ненавистью. Захотелось сжаться, превратиться в крошечное невидимое пятнышко, чтобы Лар ушёл, не заметив его.

— Замолчи, — шикнул мужчина и стянул с него покрывало.

Олав испуганно пискнул, дёрнулся, поджимая под себя ноги, но Лар схватил его за лодыжку и с силой разложил на постели. У альфы были ледяные руки, холодные, словно сама зима, по коже тут же побежали мурашки и омега замер, с ужасом глядя на жёсткие черты лица и грозный взгляд. Он всё ещё не понимал, что желает от него телохранитель, всё ещё надеялся, что Лар просто пытается его... Что? Защитить? Он же поклялся... В светлой головке юного омеги было слишком много веры в людей и их добропорядочность.

— Услышу от тебя ещё звук – прирежу! — чуть слышным шёпотом произнёс альфа и дёрнул ночную сорочку Олава, разрывая её на груди.

— Отпусти, — взвизгнул омега, хватаясь за остатки ткани. Он крутанулся на бок, соскальзывая с кровати, и попытался сбежать.

Сильная рука швырнула его назад. Лар снова навис над ним и теперь его лицо было перекошено от ненависти. Столько отвращения было в его взгляде, столько презрения – так палач мог бы смотреть на приговорённого к смерти. От прежнего спокойного и молчаливого вояки, которого Олав видел в замке отца, не осталось и следа. От ужаса у омеги онемели ноги, и он заскулил, дрожа и стараясь сдержать подступающие слёзы.

Лар не говорил, не объяснялся. Он грубо стянул остатки рубашки, не обращая внимания на то, что Олав, сжав зубы, боясь закричать, отбивался, отбрасывал от себя омерзительно-ледяные пальцы. Альфа злился всё сильней, выворачивал юному графу руки, сжимал их до синевы и бил по лицу, оставляя на них грязные разводы от пролитых Олавом слёз и бордовые отпечатки. Потеряв терпение, он выхватил нож и приставил к тонкому белому горлу.

— Не дёргайся, ублюдок! — рыкнул он, заставляя омегу замереть от ужаса.

Продолжая порыкивать, Лар сорвал остатки рубашки с окаменевшего от страха тела и растянул Олаву ноги в разные стороны. Сев между ними, он критично осмотрел стройное белое тело. Олава била мелкая дрожь, от отчаянья и страха он с трудом мог дышать. По оголённой коже бегал проникающий сквозь неплотно сомкнутые ставни ледяной воздух. Олав всхлипывал, дрожал как осиновый лист, пытался сжать колени, но за каждое движение Лар прижимал к его шее острие, оставляя на нём неглубокие царапины.

Одной рукой Лар неспешно развязал пояс на штанах, спустил их до колен и подтянул Олава к себе ближе. Омега сжал веки и зубы. От отвращения и понимания своей беспомощности хотелось выть. Ощущая чужие руки на своём теле, он беззвучно молился, сильнее впивался зубами в онемевшее губы и надеялся, что всё это просто дурной сон.

Пальцы Лара скользнули по груди, ладонь с грубой кожей сдавила бока и остановилась у паха. Когда чужие руки коснулись члена омеги, он словно проснулся, стал отбиваться, вскрикивать. Лар уронил нож, стараясь удержать мальчишку, раздражённо зарычал, выворачивая ему руки и укладывая его на живот. Олав выглядел маленьким и слабым, но защищаясь, он извивался змеёй, заставляя альфу прикладывать усилия. Лар уткнул юношу головой и подушку, вывернул запястья и снова раздвинул ему ноги.

— Не надо, не надо, — отчаянно стал повторять Олав, в последних бессмысленных попытках вырваться.

От страха и холода его трясло, слёзы стекали по щекам, и он тихо поскуливал, чувствуя, как Лар раздвигает ему ягодицы и трогает туго сжавшийся вход. Загрубевшие пальцы надавили на колечко, чуть смачивая его слюной, и Олав вздрогнул, когда альфа проник глубже. Захотелось снова умолять его, просить отпустить. Воззвать к совести наёмника и доброму имени своего отца, но прежде чем Олав успел сказать хоть слово, Лар вынул палец и, приставив к дырочке член, с силой толкнулся вовнутрь.

Олав закричал от режущей боли, дёрнулся вперёд, стараясь соскочить с разрывающего его органа. Лар потянул его за волосы, а когда омега завыл, заткнул ему рукой рот, выгибая шею. Олав не мог себя контролировать, ему просто хотелось всё это прекратить, любой ценой. Сделать что угодно, лишь бы Лар его отпустил. Он выгнулся, напрягая мышцы, попытался столкнуть с себя тяжёлое тело, но Лар словно не замечал дёрганий мальчишки и его боль. Альфа двинулся вперёд, протыкая его, входя глубже, и Олав опять закричал, не в силах сдержаться. Его отчаянные всхлипы вырывались сквозь сжатый рот, и Лар сдавил ладонь сильнее, почти ломая ему челюсть.

— Молчи, сука! — его голос стал ещё жёстче, разрезал тишину и напряжённые нервы.

Олав не слышал его слов, его оглушило от страшной боли и отчаянья. Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме отвратительного твёрдого предмета наполняющего его и разрывающего изнутри. Лар дошёл до конца, прикоснувшись пахом к белым ягодицам, и сделал несколько коротких толчков, вырывая из Олава сдавленные всхлипы. Не дожидаясь, когда омеге полегчает, Лар стал двигаться быстро и резко. От каждого толчка Олав вздрагивал, не в силах терпеть боль. Она проникала в кровь, обжигала разбитые губы, толкалась грубыми движениями между ног. Невозможно было вдохнуть, и от слёз жгло кожу на щеках. Перед глазами запрыгали белые пятна, он не мог дышать – рот закрывала тяжёлая рука, вонявшая тмином, а нос от ударов опух и забился кровью. Олав задёргал головой, пытаясь сделать хоть вдох, избавиться от отвратительной ладони, душившей его. Лар не реагировал, двигаясь всё быстрее. Он торопливо вбивался в омегу, стремясь достичь разрядки.

Олав вновь попытался вырваться, дёрнул головой, надеясь вдохнуть воздуха, выбраться, вернуться домой. Отец поймёт его, не будет наказывать за разврат вне брака, позволит жить в своём замке и не прогонит, как поступали со всеми неблагочестивыми омегами.

Лар, наконец, понял, что его жертва задыхается, и его ладонь соскользнула, позволяя сделать вдох, позволяя жить и чувствовать мерзость от проникновения, свою грязь и боль. Лар порыкивал, перейдя на сбитый рваный ритм, он сжимал Олаву волосы, заставляя прогибаться и открываться насильнику, второй рукой удерживал за ягодицы, оставляя твёрдыми пальцами синяки. Омега больше не кричал и не сопротивлялся, из разбитых губ вырывались сиплые вдохи. Он просто ждал, когда всё закончится, когда его отпустят.

Разрядка наступила внезапно, Лар захрипел и, сделав несколько сильных движений, замер, выплёскивая своё семя. Их начал связывать узел, но Лар, надавив омеге на поясницу, с силой вышел из него. Олав вскрикнул в последний раз и замер на раскуроченной постели. Чуть отдышавшись, альфа развернул бесчувственное тело и несколькими оплеухами привёл в себя. Олав застонал, с трудом раскрыл залитые слезами глаза.

Серое лицо мучителя в темноте ночи казалось чудовищным оскалом, и Олав вздрогнул, осознавая, что произошло.

— Теперь ты моя грязная шлюха, — с усмешкой произнёс Лар.

Юноша дёрнулся от его слов, попытался спустить своё непослушное тело с постели, но насильник снова уложил его на сбитые простыни.

— Я ещё не закончил!

Олав взвизгнул, почувствовал новое проникновение. Теперь это было не так больно, но всё так же противно. Омега слабо задёргался, взмахнул руками, но Лар легко перехватил их, откинул в стороны и сжал горло. Его движения стали ещё резче, словно он намеренно пытался принести ему как можно больше боли. Олав беззвучно рыдал, стараясь отстраниться от происходящего, не чувствовать не видеть. Не жить.

Когда альфа излился второй раз, то несколько раз повторил, какой Олав грязный и отвратительный. Но омега не слушал, холодное оцепенение сковало всё внутри, не позволяя принимать происходящее. Олав хотел дождаться утра и момента, когда он просто сбежит. Вернётся к отцу и останется под его тёплой ладонью навсегда. Отец всегда помогал ему, и сейчас, омега был уверен, что граф способен всё исправить.

Но надежды на побег рухнули, когда альфа связал Олаву руки и лёг с ним рядом на испачканную кровью и спермой постель. Весь ужас случившегося, отталкиваемый и спрятанный где-то за болью, беспощадно обрушился на юного графа. Он обесчестен, опозорен доверенным человеком отца. У него больше не может быть ни дома, ни семьи. Из жалости его могли оставить в монастыре или выкинуть в публичный дом.

Олав боялся уезжать из дома, боялся потерять связь с отцом. Но случившееся оказалось намного более жестоким, чем все его страхи. Олав уткнулся носом в грязную подушку и тихо всхлипывал. В одно мгновение все мечты были перечёркнуты, и осталась лишь глупая надежда, что отец его примет даже таким.

Скрученные за спиной руки быстро начинали ныть, а потом стали нестерпимо болеть. Омега задремал лишь под утро, когда они совсем потеряли чувствительность. Тогда Лар поднялся с постели и вышел к конюшням. Старик Грегори уже встал и готовил лошадей к дороге.

— Хозяин в тайне от остальных слуг велел отвезти своего сына в имение моей семьи. Там о нём позаботятся, и он не будет в одиночестве. У развилки к монастырю сверни на север.

— Верное решение принял граф, — согласно кивнул Грегори, — в монастыре мальчику было бы тяжело.

Когда Олав пришёл в себя, солнечные лучи уже пробивались через неплотные ставни. Солнце не грело – оно было ещё слишком холодным, и Олав, словно заледенев, не чувствовал тела. Он попытался встать, но застонав, снова упал на постель. Связанные за спиной руки затекли, а ноги онемели от холода и напряжения. Между ног было мерзко и мокро, и Олав даже боялся на себя смотреть. Его грязное тело было теперь не достойно жизни, и виной всему Лар. За что телохранитель его так возненавидел, за что лишил будущего и разрушил возможность счастья? Олав не понимал и боялся спросить.

Лар пришёл с кувшином воды и куском хлеба. Не развязывая омегу, он напоил его, слегка обмыл и, набросив покрывало, спустил к повозке. Молчание альфы, его суровый взгляд пугал, заставлял Олава вжимать голову в плечи и ждать долгожданной развязки. Возможно, Лар наигрался и выбросит его на дороге, возможно, убьёт где-то в хлеву. Омега не предполагал, что его повезут дальше и был удивлён, когда его уложили на шкуры и прикрыли пледом. Поездка продолжалась, значит, Лар имел на него другие планы, и этот кошмар не закончился.

Отъехав немного от таверны и убедившись, что Лар не пересядет от возницы, Олав позвал спящего рядом Кэрри. Слуга не отвечал и, отчаявшись, Олав толкнул его ногой. Одеяло сползло с тела, открывая выцветшие глаза мертвеца и зияющую в груди кровавую рану. Олав истошно закричал и повозка встала. Рассерженный Лар, словно смерч влетел под полог и с силой тряхнул испуганного мальчишку.

— Что случилось, юный граф? — раздался скрипучий голос Грегори.

— Скажи ему, что всё в порядке, или я прикончу вас обоих!

Олав тяжело вздохнул, повернул голову, надеясь сквозь тяжёлую ткань увидеть очертания старого слуги, что с детства обучал его и поддерживал, но извозчика не было видно, только голос подтверждал, что Грегори ещё жив.

— Мне показалось, я увидел змею, — крикнул Олав и тише спросил у Лара. — За что ты так со мной? И с ним, — глазами он указал на мёртвого Кэрри. — Что мы тебе сделали?

— Твой отец убил моего омегу и нашего сына. Обвинил их в колдовстве и сжёг на площади у всех на виду. Семь лет я вынашивал планы мести, писал доносы королю и заманивал соседей на грабежи. Очень скоро его величество Карлеман явится в графство и убьёт всех, кто попадётся ему на пути. Твой отец будет повешен, как предатель. Ты же, — Лар злобно оскалился, — ты испытаешь всю боль и страдания, что мучили меня семь лет. Я заставлю тебя сожалеть, что ты родился графом Триполи.

Повозка тронулась, и окоченевшее тело Кэрри дрогнуло. Лар спрыгнул на землю, стянул слугу за ноги и исчез в придорожных кустах. Сердце Олава билось так громко и испуганно, что ему казалось - он глохнет. Хотелось крикнуть Грегори, чтобы он развернулся и ехал к дому, чтобы заставил лошадей бежать быстрее, не позволяя Лару их нагнать. Он отчаянно хотел привлечь внимание старого извозчика, но боялся, что тот не поймёт его, не справится, и Лар вернётся, чтобы убить их обоих.

Прошло несколько мучительных мгновений, в течение которых Олав собирался с духом, набирал воздуха в лёгкие, но тут появился Лар. Запрыгнул в повозку и хищно посмотрел на связанного юношу.

— Ты красивый, Олав. Мне будет приятно разрезать тебя на куски, содрать с тебя кожу и спалить твои волосы. Ты будешь мучиться! Умрёшь в муках. Но сначала я отвезу тебя к своей родне. К брату моего покойного супруга, чтобы и он мог насладиться местью.

Олав сжался, закрутил головой не желая верить, что всё это происходит с ним, что разрушенная любовь могла толкнуть этого человека на подобную жестокость. Но всё происходило в реальности. Заметив слёзы на щеках мальчишки, Лар усмехнулся. В его глазах вновь появился пугающий огонёк, и омега задрожал, притягивая к себе закоченевшие ноги.

Лар на его движение только хохотнул, сбросил плед и грубо уложил его на живот.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — заскулил Олав, понимая, что альфа вновь собирается причинить ему боль. Лар с силой ткнул его носом в настил повозки, приглушая крики.

— Ещё звук, гадёныш, и я прирежу Грегори. Тогда мне никто не будет мешать развлекаться с тобой, как мне вздумается!

Олав судорожно всхлипнул, сжал зубы, надеясь сдержать стоны, но когда Лар развёл ему ноги в стороны и грубо втолкнул в ноющий проход пальцы, Олав тихо вскрикнул, за что тут же получил сильный удар по затылку. Стараясь больше не кричать, Олав только поскуливал, чувствуя, как нетерпеливые пальцы смачивают слюной отозвавшиеся болью стенки прохода. Лар был груб, намеренно действовал спешно, словно Олав был не сыном графа, а выпотрошенным ягнёнком.

Лару доставляли удовольствие боль и крики, он не чувствовал к своему пленнику ни малейшей жалости и руководствовался лишь жестокой жаждой мщения и похотью. Красивые юношеские ягодицы приводили в восторг, узкий вход дарил наслаждение, а заплаканные глаза мальчишки доставляли извращённое удовлетворение. Немного растянув его, Лар резко вошёл, наслаждаясь сдавленным стоном и тихими рыданиями. Ему хотелось, чтобы Олаву было больно. Чтобы тот кричал и заливался кровью. Мешал лишь Грегори, Лар намеревался убить и его, но чуть позже. А так – они продолжают двигаться, и Лар может не отвлекаться на дорогу, измываясь над омегой.

Вдоволь порезвившись с ним, Лар вновь пересел на козлы, оставляя мальчишку одного. Он не боялся, что омега сбежит – ему некуда было бежать, да и сил на это, наверняка, не осталось.

Олав тихо всхлипывал, закрывая ладонью опухший от ударов рот. Резкая боль уже отступила, но он жалел себя и плакал над своей разрушенной жизнью. Так хотелось, чтобы это оказалось лишь дурным сном, чтобы он проснулся и оказался в своей комнате, рядом с заботливым Кэрри и любящим отцом.

Сквозь полог в тёмную повозку проникали редкие лучики солнца, и Олав лёг на спину, всматриваясь в редкие обрезки светлого неба. Где-то там, за пасмурными холодными тучами пряталось летнее солнце. Горячее и дарующее надежду. К нему можно было бы подняться птицей, улететь в вечное лето и никогда больше не возвращаться на холодную землю.

— Я не вернусь больше домой, — отчаянно произнёс Олав.

На ночь они остановились в поле, Грегори привязал коней к дереву, принёс воды с озера и разжёг костёр. Он постоянно недоверчиво оглядывался на юного графа, стараясь в сгустившихся сумерках рассмотреть его лицо, которое почему-то казалось опухшим, или углядеть Кэрри, но Лар каждый раз отсылал его с новым поручением, не давая приблизиться к Олаву.

Бледный, измученный омега с надеждой смотрел на старика, словно беззвучно пытаясь рассказать ему о своей боли. Лар не одевал его, лишь закутал в плотное покрывало. И так и не развязал руки, спрятав их под накидкой. От слабости и усталости Олав клевал носом, жадно вдыхал запах подогреваемого ужина и надеялся, что этой ночью его не тронут. Подловив момент, когда Лар отлучился, Грегори подошёл к юному графу, испуганно рассматривая дрожащие губы.

Олав не смог ничего сказать, горло сдавило спазмами. Ему было стыдно признаться, что его испортили, лишили невинности, и он больше никому не будет нужен. Но старик, понял всё и без слов, обнял сдавшегося мальчишку. Под накинутым покрывалом обнаружились связанные за спиной руки, Грегори рыкнул возмущённо и стал спешно распутывать узлы.

— Ваш отец обо всём позаботится, Олав. Никто ничего не узнает. А этого негодяя Роберт выпотрошит и на площади повесит, — его сухие пальцы не справлялись с верёвками, дёргали их, причиняя ещё больше боли, заставляя узлы впиваться в посиневшие кисти. Олав поторапливал слугу, а потом разревелся, умоляя скорее ехать домой.

— Забирайтесь в повозку, юный граф. Я приготовлю лошадей…

Как появился и подошёл ближе Лар, омега не заметил. Телохранитель внезапно оказался за спиной старика и, проведя по его горлу ножом, отбросил умирающего в сторону. Олав закричал от отчаянья, от того, что последняя надежда спастись была разрушена, от ужаса…

Лар ударил его по лицу, схватил за волосы и несколько раз встряхнул, заставляя успокоиться. Олав замолк, ошеломлёнными глазами смотря на неподвижное тело возничего. Грегори служил его семье много лет, заботился, поддерживал. Грегори был его последней надеждой, возможностью сбежать и вернуться домой. И вот она погибла вместе с убитым стариком. Почему? Зачем? Он-то чем провинился перед садистом, с которым теперь один на один остался Олав.

— Теперь дорога займёт больше времени, — усмехнулся Лар омеге в ухо, — представь, сколько горячих ночей ждёт нас только вдвоём.

Олав закричал, попытался вырваться, но Лар только засмеялся, снова шлёпая его по щекам и дёргая за волосы. Руки омеги всё ещё были связаны, Грегори так и не смог развязать их, и слабые отбивания не могли причинить альфе вреда. Когда сил сопротивляться больше не осталось, Олав повис безжизненной куклой.

— Садись, я принесу тебе еды. Ты должен питаться, чтобы дожить до конца пути. И чтобы были силы развлекать меня, — Лар говорил это с притворной лаской.

На душе было хорошо, ведь теперь юный граф никуда не денется, и никто не сможет Лара остановить. Всё вышло именно так, как он и планировал… Телохранитель кормил омегу с ложки, заглядывая в голубые испуганные глаза и чувствуя свою власть. Олав молчал, только вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения. Изредка косился в ту сторону, где всё ещё лежал Грегори и молился, чтобы тот случайно выжил, не погиб и ночью, как только Лар уснёт, забрал Олава домой.

Накормив парня, Лар отвёл его к озеру и, наконец, развязал руки. Кровь хлынула к затёкшим конечностям, и Олав застонал, пытаясь размять непослушные кисти. Альфа толкнул его к воде, приказав отмыть с бёдер следы его развлечений. Глядя как стройный юноша, поёживаясь, осторожно смывает с бархатистой кожи засохшую сперму и кровь, он вновь почувствовал острое желание. В омеге было что-то притягательное, заставлявшее его животную природу рваться наружу.

Скинув одежду, Лар незаметно подошёл к мальчику со спины, и когда тот испуганно вздрогнул от прикосновения, зажал ему рот. Огладив дрожащее тело, Лар остановил ладонь у паха, покрытого светлыми волосами, и сжал мягкий член. Олав снова задрожал, вцепился в сжимающую его ладонь, испуганно заскулил, заставляя Лара улыбаться шире, чувствуя своё превосходство. Альфа сдавил ему член сильнее, впиваясь в мягкие ткани ногтями и отпустил, лишь когда Олав, не выдержав, закричал. Тут же ударил мальчишку по лицу наотмашь, и тот свалился в воду, испугано барахтаясь и поднимая белые ягодицы.

— Не спеши, — хохотнул Лар, снова толкая его в воду, когда Олав стал подниматься.

Встав за его спиной и поставив мальчика перед собой на четвереньки, альфа схватил его за волосы и опустил под воду. Олав задёргался, взмахнул руками, и Лар вытащил его из-под воды. Только Олав сделал вдох, Лар не подготавливая, вошёл в него. От боли омега закричал, дёрнулся, шлёпаясь в воду, но Лар держал юношу, не позволяя сползти с члена и, одновременно, погружая в воду, чтобы заглушить крики.

Дрожащее тело, сжимающиеся мышцы приносили небывалое удовольствие. Лару хотелось сделать омеге ещё больнее, заставить его кричать не только от боли в теле, но и от страха, и он топил его, продолжая грубо совокупляться. Во время оргазма Лар продержал мальчишку под водой слишком долго, и когда вытащил, Олава стошнило ужином и озёрной водой. Резко притянув его к себе, Лар прижал узкие плечи к груди и позволил парню отдышаться.

— Когда моего супруга сжигали, я был готов броситься в пламя, лишь бы спасти его. Надеюсь, сейчас твои лёгкие горят, как от настоящего огня!

Глаза омеги были совершенно прозрачными от боли, на лице чётко проступили следы от побоев, а на шее вздулись синяки от душивших его пальцев, и Лар, поддавшись желанию, лизнул одну из отметин, впитывая приятный цветочный запах. Сладкий аромат вновь пробудил похоть, и он торопливо вошёл в уже разработанную податливую дырочку.

— Хватит, — проскулил омега.

— Нет, я буду иметь тебя, сколько захочу!

Лар двинулся резче и сильнее, и вдруг почувствовал, что тело в его руках обмякло. Омега потерял сознание. Но он всё равно дотрахал его, и лишь после перенёс в повозку.

Олав пришёл в себя от размеренных покачиваний. Под колёсами скрипела проросшая трава и чавкала размытая дорога. Они миновали небольшую деревушку, в которой Олав мог бы попросить о защите. Помог бы ему кто-нибудь? Вряд ли. Молодому аристократу, потерявшему невинность, не подаст даже нищий. Олав тяжело вздохнул, закрываясь в шерстяное одеяло, от которого до отвращения сильно пахло тмином и кровью. Сколько им ещё так ехать? Сколько терпеть издевательства? Олав предпочёл бы закончить всё быстро, но пока была надежда вернуться домой, он хватался за неё и пытался жить.

Руки снова были связаны и закреплены у одного из бортов повозки. Олав попытался сесть, но тело пронзила острая боль и, застонав, он снова лёг на подстилку. Кружилась голова, и от голода сводило желудок. Он не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. Перед глазами мелькали остекленевший взгляд Грегори, неровная поверхность озёрной воды, жестокая улыбка Лара. Тело помнило его болезненные прикосновения, хотя омега всячески пытался их забыть.

Хотелось есть, хотелось спрыгнуть с повозки и остаться на дороге, надеясь, что другие путники окажутся к нему более добры и просто убьют, хотелось вернуться домой и встретить это лето рядом с отцом.

Олав подполз к краю, вытащил голые ноги из-под шкуры и осторожно сел. Дальше двигаться не позволяли руки, но Олав был уверен, что ему хватит сил вырвать верёвку. Или можно повиснуть мешком за телегой и надеяться, что какой-нибудь острый камень разобьёт ему голову. Сделав неловкую попытку спрыгнуть, Олав застонал от прострелившей спину и плечи боли.

— Чего вопишь? — повозка притормозила, и Лар забрался под полог. — Давай, ложись, я тебя осмотрю.

— Не хочу, — прошептал он, — и не буду, — добавил упрямее.

— Не зли меня, мальчишка! — Лар толкнул его носком сапога в бедро. — Пожалеешь о своём упрямстве.

— Мой отец найдёт меня и спасёт, тебя повесят, как убийцу, или сожгут, — так же тихо и злобно ответил Олав.

— Ну, у меня для тебя отличная новость! — рассмеялся Лар. — В деревушке, которую мы недавно проехали, мне сообщили вести. Твоего отца казнили за измену!

Олав с шумом выдохнул, чувствуя, как тело отказывается подчиняться. В голове с грохотом застучало понимание, что никто его больше не примет, что больше у него нет дома и нет единственного родного человека. Самого важного и любимого, альфы, который был лучшим отцом, поддерживая своей силой, а теплом сердца заменяя ему папу. Из глаз хлынули слёзы, жить не хотелось. Больше и не будет никакой жизни. Только медленная мучительная смерть от рук Лара.

— Нет, — прошептал он, не веря, - ты врёшь мне...

— Зачем мне это? — Лар рассмеялся. - Я сам натравил на него короля, жаль только не видел как его вздёрнули!

— Как ты мог! Он заботился о тебе, считал преданным союзником, — Олав бросился на мужчину, желая хотя бы укусить, разбить собственным лбом ухмыляющееся лицо. — Ненавижу тебя, предатель!

Лар легко перехватил его и уложил лицом вниз, раздвигая коленом ноги и рассматривая с ухмылкой покрасневший натруженный анус.

— Король признал твоё право на графство и после супружества ты сможешь получить земли отца, — с издёвкой в голосе произнёс он.

— Никто никогда не возьмёт меня замуж опороченным, — с обидой выкрикнул Олав и попытался вырваться из захвата.

— Я возьму, — Лар легко удержал его, и чтобы мальчишка не кричал, стукнул головой о доски. Пока Олав приходил в себя, он с наслаждением поделился своим планом: — Я был твоим первым мужчиной, и со мной тебе позволят брак, даже несмотря на то, что ты испорченный. После супружества я получу замок твоего отца, все его владения и графский титул. И до конца своих, а вернее, твоих дней буду развлекаться с тобой, издеваясь и заставляя платить за смерть моего любимого!

— Ни за что! — испуганно прошептал Олав.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, после встречи с моим свояком. Мы тебя выдрессируем. Недолго осталось ехать. К завтрашнему вечеру мы будем в его владениях. Марьян – младший брат моего супруга, и смерть родного человека была для него столь же болезненной, как и для меня. Он давно мечтал отомстить твоему отцу. Ты станешь хорошим подарком к его тридцатилетию.

Лар хохотнул и открытой ладонью шлёпнул омегу по белой ягодице. Олав вздрогнул, попытался свести ноги, но Лар не позволил. Достал из сумки какую-то мазь и грубым движением запихнул пальцем внутрь омежьего тела, смазывая мелкие ранки и натёртости. Мысли о том, что у него есть шанс получить все богатства ненавистного графа заставили его отменить казнь Олава. Кроме того парень действительно был хорош собой и доставлял удовольствие. Было заманчиво пожить с ним в замке, насилуя красивое тело, терзая его напоминаниями об отце и своём погибшем омеге. Так что Лар решил не убивать его. Лучше сначала всласть поразвлечься и дать возможность отомстить Марьяну. А потом долгие годы Олава превратятся в пытку. Когда же омега надоест, от него легко можно будет избавиться.

Лар ушёл, оставив обнажённого Олава дрожать от холода и задыхаться от горьких слёз. Мысли об отце причиняли боль. Но куда страшнее оказалось понимание того, что ему уготовил Лар. Олав не желал становиться супругом насильнику и убийце. Он хотел просто умереть.

На ночь они вновь остановились в поле. До небольшой деревни было недалеко, но Лар боялся, что Олав там сможет сбежать или сболтнуть лишнего. Но с небольшой возвышенности, где Лар устроил привал, Олав видел огни костров и шествие факелов – люди готовились встречать лето. Лето, которое Олав каждый год ждал с замиранием сердца. Только лето в этом году он не встретит рядом с отцом, не будет праздновать солнцестояние со слугами и крестьянам. Вероятно, Олав вообще не доживёт до него.

Лар готовил сам, искоса поглядывая на бледного, завёрнутого в шкуры мальчишку. Мысль о том, что под ними ничего не было, заставляла торопиться и думать совсем не о еде. Красивое стройное тело вызывало похоть и грязные желания. Когда похлёбка, наконец, была готова, он сел перед омегой и стал кормить его, представляя, что будет держать его связанным в замке, делая своим рабом, своей игрушкой.

Когда юноша доел, Лар толкнул его на спину и, навалившись сверху, прижался к тёплым губам. Олав закрутил головой, но Лар удерживал его за волосы, с наслаждением погружаясь в сладкий аромат цветов и горячий после супа рот. Олав упрямо сжимал губы и даже несколько раз укусил, но после того как Лар залепил ему сильную затрещину, сдался, позволяя целовать себя. И тогда Лар даже развязал его.

Руки тут же заныли, от тяжести тела Лара было дурно, но Олав старательно сдерживал рвотные порывы, понимая, что тогда снова проведёт сутки без еды. Руки альфы стали поглаживать его, ласкать член, возбуждая и заставляя организм выделять смазку. Лар всё так же причинял боль – щипал кожу, грубо покусывал соски и сжимал пах, но теперь боль периодически сменялась нежными прикосновениями. Они невольно возбуждали, хоть Олав и понимал, что все эти ласки он получает лишь потому, что альфа собирается сохранить его для будущих издевательств.

Олав сопротивлялся, старался сдержать накатывающее возбуждение, думал об отце, вспоминал погибших Кэрри и Грегори. Но Лар был настойчив, гладил ему промежность, вылизывал шею, осторожно растягивал. Член понемногу затвердел, и когда омега невольно застонал, Лар победно усмехнулся. Закинув его ноги себе на плечи, он вошёл в разогретое нутро. Олав не хотел поддаваться, ему было противно, мерзко от того, что Лар с ним делал, но возбуждение контролировать не получалось. Когда омега кончил, то разревелся от своей слабости и осознания глубины падения. Лар сильными пальцами впивался ему в ягодицы и самодовольно ухмылялся, продолжая резко двигать бёдрами, вколачиваясь в податливое тело.

— Ты, как и все – маленькая грязная сучка! — сказал он, получив удовольствие. — Предложу Марьяну поразвлечься с тобой вдвоём.

— Не надо, — жалобно проскулил Олав, и Лар рассмеялся.

— Теперь ты – моя собственность. Я буду делать, что захочу и как захочу!

Олав лишь всхлипнул и попытался поглубже спрятаться под шкурой, не желая видеть ненавистного насильника и слышать его запах. Утром он проснулся от боли. Тело затекло, внутри тоже всё жгло и дёргало. С трудом поднявшись, Олав осмотрелся: Лар спал рядом, но крепко, и не заметил, как юноша проснулся. Затаив дыхание, Олав тихо подошёл к повозке и, забравшись вовнутрь, стал разбирать вещи. Нужно было найти что-то острое, избавиться от верёвок и сбежать. А если не удастся – то просто перерезать себе горло.

В вещах Кэрри омега нашёл красивый нож – это был подарок за преданность и долгие годы службы. На рукоятке маленький Олав вырезал кривую букву "К", и воспоминание о светлом детстве кольнуло болью. Всё это больше никогда не вернётся, не будет прежней счастливый жизни и тёплой заботы отца. Ничего не будет.

Олав перевёл взгляд на неподвижную фигуру Лара, и стал думать о том, как подойдёт к нему с ножом, наклонится над спящим телом... Но минуты шли, и Олав разревелся от отвращения к себе – у него не хватило бы мужества прирезать спящего насильника. Лар внушал ужас и отвращение, и перебороть их не было сил. Проще было запрыгнуть на лошадь и мчаться всю ночь и весь день до родного замка... А там – даже если его бросят в темницу, или посадят в клетку для развлечений, это будет лучше – потому что будет дома.

Накинув на себя рубаху и тёплые сапоги, Олав тут же почувствовал себя увереннее – ему стало теплее, он хоть немного прикрыл свою наготу и теперь сможет бежать. Пригибаясь и испуганно оглядываясь, он добрался до лошадей. Одну из них нужно было зарезать, чтобы Лар не смог преследовать его. Погладив животное по морде, Олав дрожащими руками поднёс к её шее нож и зажмурился. Убивать не хотелось – ведь эта кобыла была почти таким же членом его дома, как и Кэрри и Грегори. Но взяв себя в руки, Олав резким движением прервал её жизнь.

Лошадь захрипела, кровь брызгами полетела на землю и светлую рубаху, Олав всхлипнул, с жалостью смотря на скотину.

— Ты что творишь, ублюдок? — раздался грозный голос за спиной.

Олав вздрогнул, бросился ко второй лошади, надеясь забраться на неё и сбежать, но Лар перехватил его, пальцы Олава лишь коснулись спасения.

— Нет!

Олав отчаянно взмахнул ножом, попытался воткнуть его Лару в шею. Но много лет, проведённых в боях, натренировали мужчину, и он легко ушёл от опасного удара, отскочил в сторону, на мгновение отпуская мальчишку. Олав тут же вновь повернулся к кобыле. Лар ударил его по лицу, выбил нож из пальцев, схватил за волосы и, рыча, потащил волоком к повозке. Бросил на грязную дорогу и несколько раз ударил сапогом.

— Придётся бросить повозку! Глупый мальчишка, ехать осталось меньше дня! — он снова пнул Олава, начиная выгружать самое ценное.

Когда альфа отвлёкся на поклажу, Олав откатился в сторону и, вскочив на ноги, бросился бежать. Было всё равно куда, и что там с ним будет. Лишь бы не оставаться рядом с Ларом. Альфа догнал его почти сразу, повалил на мокрую от росы траву. Олав отчаянно брыкался, стараясь вырваться, или заставить Лара убить его.

Телохранитель злобно рычал: погоня, глупая возня лишь тратили его время. Несколько раз он ударил мальчишку по лицу, но омегу это не успокоило, и Лар сжал юноше горло, заставляя замолкнуть и замереть. Олав слабо отбивался, вцепился ногтями в держащую его руку, но всё было напрасно. Из-за головы Лара медленно поднималось солнце – летнее горячее солнце, что должно было принести тепло, но несло лишь смерть и леденящий холод.

Полупридушенное тело Лар дотащил до повозки и бросил в неё. Забравшись внутрь, альфа торопливо расстегнул штаны и, запрокинув парню голову, засунул свой член ему в рот. Олав обмяк куклой, и ни на что не реагировал, даже почти не дышал, но инородный предмет в горле заставил его закашляться и привёл в чувство.

— Только попробуй зубы сжать, и я выбью тебе их камнями! — пригрозил Лар, насаживая на себя голову омеги.

Олав задыхался, бессознательно дёргался, пытаясь отплёвываться, но Лар упорно насиловал его, желая сломать окончательно. Омега остекленевшими глазами смотрел на мелькающий перед ним пах. Он был покрыт густыми волосами и отвратительно пах. От грубых толчков саднило горло и подступала тошнота, но Олаву казалось, что он ничего не чувствует, не слышит мерзкий голос насильника, не видит его отвратительный член. Олав смотрел сквозь серый полог повозки и надеялся, что сможет увидеть небо. Летнее небо, на котором больше не будет густых тёмных туч.

Возбудившись достаточно, Лар перевернул Олава на живот и сдернул с него штаны. Не подготавливая, он стал совокупляться с мальчишкой, уже не закрывая ему рот и с наслаждением слушая его крики. Кончив, он поднялся и плюнул на неподвижное тело.

— Приедем в замок, я как следует проучу тебя, драгоценный жених. А пока – собирайся! — он швырнул Олаву мешок, но тот не среагировал. Снова рыкнув, Лар несколько раз ударил его по рёбрам сапогом и ушёл седлать оставшуюся в живых лошадь.

Больше бежать Олав не пытался. Ему не хотелось двигаться, не хотелось сопротивляться.

Ехать верхом не было сил. Мучила боль в пояснице и промежности. Олав пытался поджать под себя колени, но тогда начинал заваливаться с крупа и в конечном итоге Лар завернул его в шкуры и перекинул через седло. В такой позе Олаву стало ещё хуже, его несколько раз вырвало, а потом он потерял сознание. В себя его привёл сильный удар. Наконец, добравшись до поместья свояка, Лар просто скинул его на землю.

Марьян не имел аристократического титула, и его дом был значительно меньше, чем замок Триполи. Находился он недалеко от моря, и всё вокруг пропахло солью и тиной. Встречать гостя хозяин вышел сам и по-братски обнял Лара, приветствуя в своём поместье.

Олав не хотел шевелиться, ему не на что было надеяться – он во власти врага, его отец мёртв, и никто из слуг не знает, где он и что с ним. Лар добьётся своего – заставит его дать согласие перед алтарём и станет ненавистным супругом, издевающимся над ним каждый день и ночь. Но сначала он позволит надругаться над ним ещё и Марьяну...

— Слышал новости? Граф Роберт Триполи казнён! — радостно сообщил Лар хозяину.

— Спасибо, братец, — от холодного голоса Марьяна у Олава по спине прошёл озноб. — Уверен, ты не сожалеешь о потраченных семи годах. Теперь и я смогу спать спокойно.

Сжавшись, Олав попытался отползти в сторону. Спрятаться под копытами лошади и надеяться, что та размозжит ему голову. Он не хотел оказаться в руках другого альфы, ему было противно думать, что теперь Лар отдаст его любому, кому посчитает нужным.

— У меня для тебя подарок! Сынок Роберта собственной персоной! Притащил его для тебя, позабавился неплохо в дороге.

Марьян кивнул, подхватил свёрток из шкур и развернул, открывая Олаву лицо. Омега поднял голову и вздрогнул: на него смотрели такие же тёмные глаза, как у Лара, глаза полные ненависти и презрения. Омеге показалось, что Марьян – брат не супруга телохранителя, а родной брат самого Лара - так сильно они были похожи. И если Лар всласть поиздевался над ним в дороге, теперь их будет двое. Марьян смотрел сумрачно и даже гневно. Олав шарахнулся, как-то вывернулся из рук Лара, и тут же стал заваливаться - ноги совсем не держали. Марьян подхватил его подмышки, но у Олава не было сил стоять, и он повис безвольным мешком в сильных руках мужчины.

— Он же совсем ребёнок, — Марьян поднял глаза на Лара.

— Ему уже шестнадцать. И я научил эту шлюху раздвигать ноги!

— Твоему сыну было всего на пару лет меньше! — Марьян отпустил Олава, и тот тут же свалился на землю. — Ты говорил, что у Роберта взрослый сын, что он займёт его место и будет таким же. Но это маленький и бестолковый омега. Какой из него враг?

— Прекрати ворчать! Олав старательно лез во все дела отца и непременно стал бы за него мстить, — Лар разозлился из-за непонимания свояка. — Но я решил взять его себе в мужья. Приструню и выдрессирую.

— Отнесите его пока в подвал, — велел Марьян одному из слуг, а потом со вздохом посмотрел на родственника. — Ненависть затмила тебе глаза. Мирн не хотел бы видеть тебя таким.

— Мирн хотел жить и растить нашего сына! — зло огрызнулся Лар.

Утром хозяин поместья хотел распорядиться принести пленнику еды, но потом решил сходить сам и ещё раз взглянуть на сына старого врага. То, что его брат и племянник имели магические способности, не делало их чудовищами, и граф Триполи, жестоко казнивший его семью, заслуженно понёс наказание. Но Марьян не мог винить в смерти родных и юного сына графа.

Забрав у слуги небольшую корзинку, приготовленную для пленника, он спустился в подвал, где осенью хранили зерно. Маленький омега светлым пятном выделялся на грязном полу. Лар по приезду устроился в тёплой огромной гостевой спальне, а его пленник спал на голой земле, свернувшись в клубок на единственной шкуре. Марьян присел рядом, коснулся острого плеча, и юноша шарахнулся, дёрнувшись всем телом, вжался в свою постилку и испуганно уставился на хозяина. Он не мог даже подняться от истощения и лишь смаргивал слёзы. У мальчика был взгляд загнанного зверька, а грязное истощённое тело делало его намного младше своих лет.

— Я поесть принёс, — вышло тихо и слишком хрипло.

От голоса Марьяна парень сжался ещё сильнее, и альфа осторожно погладил его по острому плечу. Юноша выглядел совершенно беспомощно, и Марьян приподнял омеге голову, помогая сесть, и придвинул плошку с кашей. Но омега только трясся и явно самостоятельно есть не собирался. Марьян скривился, вздохнул тяжело и сам стал кормить пленника. Олав послушно открывал рот и глотал, не чувствуя вкуса. Он снова плакал, вспоминая, что Лар всегда кормил его в дороге перед тем, как изнасиловать. Очень хотелось, чтобы альфа прекратил и просто оставил его в покое. От слабости и нервного стресса было тяжело шевелиться, а от тёмного пронзительного взгляда альфы хотелось сбежать. Но когда с едой было покончено, Марьян не стал делать с ним те страшные вещи, что делал Лар.

— Принесу тебе тёплой одежды, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Олав удивлённо поднял на него взгляд – он не ожидал заботы и помощи.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он, с трудом прорываясь через боль в горле. Почему-то не хотелось отпускать этого альфу. Наоборот, хотелось попросить его остаться, чтобы вновь и вновь вдыхать его запах. — Я соболезную вам. И я... Я не повинен в смерти вашего брата, — произнёс омега, и Марьян посмотрел на его выцветшие от слёз глаза.

— Мой брат не желал никому ничего дурного, он заботился о своей семье.

— Моего папу убил колдун, и отец потерял голову, желая наказать всех волшебников. Люди в гневе совершают страшные поступки.

Марьян вздрогнул, внезапно понимая, что измученный омега говорит про Лара. Гнев толкнул альф на жестокость, и несдержанность принесла двум семьям лишь боль. Но в голосе Олава не было обвинения и это больно укололо Марьяна. Так и не попрощавшись, он ушёл.

Сжигаемый тревожными мыслями, Марьян пытался разобраться в своих чувствах. Весь день он думал о запертом в подвале юноше, о его светлых глазах и гладкой коже. Хотелось спуститься к нему снова, притронуться ладонью к бледной щеке и заставить говорить. Что-то подталкивало его вытащить хрупкого омегу на свет, рассмотреть нежные черты лица и принюхаться к тонким рукам. Что-то необычное, завораживающее было в его запахе, и пугающе сильной казалась безумная мысль отнести его в свою комнату и накрыть тёплым одеялом, согревая и избавляя от мучений. Боясь своих чувств, Марьян отправлял к нему слуг и не подходил близко, но с каждым часом желание увидеть мальчика становилось сильнее. Ночью Марьян почти не мог спать. Нужно было перебороть себя и спуститься к нему снова, взглянуть, прикоснуться и убедить себя, что это просто наваждение.

— Доброе утро, — Лар встретил хозяина в людской, отвлекая от размышлений.

— Доброе. Заходил вчера к твоему пленнику…

— Почему к моему? — равнодушно прервал его Лар. — Если понравился, можешь воспользоваться.

От его слов Марьяна передёрнуло, а от мысли о светлом хрупком Олаве сдавило в груди.

— Поразвлекайся пару дней, а потом я его оттащу к священнику. Роберт будет проклинать меня с того света! — Лар усмехнулся, а Марьян снова вздрогнул.

Сколь сильно отличались мысли юного, куда менее опытного, но уже такого мудрого омеги. Лар уже добился чего хотел – отомстил убийце, но его злость не утихла, он всё так же мечтал причинять Олаву боль.

— Одумайся, Лар. Ты и так сломал ему жизнь, отпусти мальчика домой.

— Что ему дома? Обесчещенного омегу никто не примет. А я сделаю благородное дело – спасу от публичного дома. Он ещё благодарен мне будет.

— Он с трудом сидит! Какая благодарность! — не выдержал Марьян, и Лар, гневно стукнув рукой по столу, вышел на улицу.

В этот день Марьян себе больше не противился и несколько раз спускался к омеге: приносил пищу, смотрел, как он жадно ест, помог одеться, замечая множество ссадин и гематом на светлой коже. Один раз Олав даже улыбнулся ему благодарно, и Марьян чувствовал, как заходится сердце от этой улыбки, как теплеет в груди от проявляющегося запаха цветов. Таинственный нежный запах становился сильнее, возвращался к юноше вместе с силами, и Марьяну хотелось им дышать.

Лар ничего не спрашивал и про пленника не вспоминал, но потихоньку организовывал свадебное торжество – пригласил священника, договорился с приходом, послал бумаги в королевский дворец, желая сразу после заключения брака получить графский титул и состояние. Марьян не вмешивался, но каждый раз услышав о том, какие приготовления были закончены, чувствовал, как что-то внутри сжимается от боли.

В сыром подвале Олаву было холодно, но Лар больше не появлялся, а новый хозяин не проявлял агрессии. Ему принесли тёплой одежды и еды, которая медленно, но верно начала возвращать его к жизни. Однако как раз жить-то и не хотелось. Лар убил в нём это желание.

И всё же, когда Марьян спускался в темноту подземелья, у Олава сбивался ритм сердца. Начинала теплиться надежда, что его отпустят. Или, наконец, просто убьют. Ему казалось, что от одних только прикосновений к Марьяну, внутри что-то расцвело, обретало новые силы и меняло его самого. Забота хозяина, его внимательные взгляды согревали изнутри. Марьян приходил к нему всё чаще, оставался всё дольше, смотрел на него и чего-то ждал. Олав боялся с ним говорить, но вздохи с каждой минутой становились тяжелее, в груди всё горело, и омеге хотелось умолять Марьяна остаться с ним навсегда.

На третий день Марьян принёс ему запечённой рыбы. А вместе с ней и запах моря, который для Олава всегда был запахом простора, свободы и счастья. От него задрожали ноги, и омеге захотелось разреветься, уткнувшись в тёплые ладони альфы. Захотелось поверить, что он его спасёт. Марьян просидел с ним почти час, осторожно интересуясь его состоянием и рассказывая о солнечном тепле за пределами холодных стен. Олав с жадностью вслушивался в каждое его слово, цеплялся за взгляд тёмных глаз, которые теперь совсем не пугали, а наоборот притягивали.

— Ты хотел бы взглянуть на море?

— Очень бы хотел. Я часто просил об этом отца, но он боялся отпускать меня одного.

— А со мной не побоишься?

— Нет, — Олав робко коснулся руки Марьяна и тот, вздрогнув, отстранился. Испуганно посмотрев на омегу, хозяин поместья, с трудом дыша, выбрался из подвала и прислонился к обитой железом двери. Это лёгкое прикосновение, словно молнией, ударило в самое сердце, и Марьян понял, что не сможет больше жить без этого несчастного мальчика. Нужно было отыскать Лара, поговорить с ним и остановить предстоящую свадьбу.

После того, как хозяин слишком спешно ушёл, Олав расплакался, не понимая, чем оттолкнул Марьяна. Так хотелось вернуть его, попросить остаться или забрать его на солнце, к морю и теплу. Ему было страшно от непонимания своих чувств, от ожидания будущего. Он не знал, поможет ли ему Марьян или после доброй заботы поступит так же, как и Лар. В последнее верить не хотелось, но когда аромат моря стал ослабевать, в подвал ворвался тяжёлый запах тмина. У Олава по коже прошёл озноб, и он сжался под тёплой накидкой. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и рядом с ним замер Лар.

— Готов произнести супружескую клятву? — Лар усмехнулся, глядя на дрожащего парня.

За пару дней без его надзора, Олав оправился, следы от побоев на его очень светлой коже стали менее заметны. А главное, теперь он снова стал смотреть, как графский сын. Таким представить его перед священником будет не опасно. Никто не заподозрит обмана. Осталось только заставить мальчишку согласиться на этот брак.

— Я никогда не стану тебе мужем, — отчаянно прошептал омега. — Лучше убей!

— Мне некуда спешить, глупец, — поморщился Лар. — Не хочешь этого сейчас, согласишься через месяц, я найду способ тебя сломать. А в подвале ты долго не выдержишь – когда начнётся течка, сам приползёшь ко мне, умоляя сделать тебя своим. Если согласишься сейчас, то всё будет по-хорошему. Если будешь упрямиться, придётся сделать по-плохому!

— Нет! — слишком резко ответил Олав, и Лар зарычал.

— Раздевайся. Не хочу испортить вещи Марьяна.

— Нет! — снова пискнул Олав, теперь уже с отчаяньем. Вытерпеть очередную близость с Ларом он бы просто не смог. При одной только мысли о его прикосновениях Олава начинало мутить. — Лучше смерть!

— Не дождёшься, сопляк!

Лар устал препираться с наглым омегой, стало плевать на одежду и недовольство хозяина. Сдёрнув мальчишку с пригретой подстилки, он швырнул его на пол, заставляя проехаться ладонями по грубому камню. Перевернул лёгкое тело на спину, Лар болезненно сдавил омеге руки и, навалившись сверху, прижался к его губам. Олав отчаянно заскулил и снова начал сопротивлялся, словно забыл, чем кончались его выкрутасы. Но Лар быстро напомнил. Несколько сильных затрещин заставили мальчишку замолчать. Ножом он распорол плотные штаны омеги. Снова вздёрнув парня на ноги, толкнул лицом к стене и, схватив за волосы, заставил прогнуться в пояснице.

Округлые бледные ягодицы заставили Лара похотливо облизнуться. Желание обладать этой красотой захватывало с головой. Скользнув пальцами к сжатому проходу, Лар с силой протолкнул их, посмеиваясь над жалобными стонами и криками Олава. Внутри омега был всё такой же приятный – горячий и тугой. Похоже, Марьян не воспользовался предложением, но Лара это не тревожило. Вытащив пальцы, он приставил к входу член, с удовольствием слушая всхлипы Олава. Член проникал с трудом, омега продолжал упрямиться и сопротивляться, но чувствовать его боль Лару было приятно. Войдя до конца, Лар удовлетворённо скрипнул зубами. Медленно двигая бёдрами, он вытаскивал член почти полностью и снова погружал его в мягкое нутро. Олав тихо постанывал.

— Нравится, шлюха? — усмехнулся Лар, ощупав член омеги и поняв, что он немного налился кровью. — Когда станешь моим супругом, я позволю пользоваться тобой всем слугам. Или отведу в казармы и пущу по кругу. Тогда ты точно получишь незабываемое удовольствие, — альфа в голос рассмеялся и стал двигаться быстрее, наращивая темп и толкая Олава лицом в стену.

С каждым движением лёгкое возбуждение проходило, а боль усиливалась. Альфа не обращал внимания на вскрики, двигался всё более грубо и жёстко, вдавливая омегу щекой в стену. Оргазм приближался, когда кто-то дёрнул Лара за плечо.

— Отпусти его! — сквозь зубы произнёс Марьян.

— У тебя было время с ним развлечься, сейчас моя очередь, — пренебрежительно ответил Лар и снова стал двигаться.

— Отпусти! — громче выкрикнул хозяин дома, срывая с пояса кинжал.

Лар оторвал Олава от стены и повернул его к Марьяну. Перехватив омегу локтем под горло, он грозно посмотрел на свояка.

— Посмотри, за кого ты вступаешься! Это грязная шлюха, сын твоего врага! — Лар встряхнул Олава, заставляя его стать на цыпочки и заскулить.

— Он не виноват в том, что случилось с твоим мужем. Олав тогда сам был ещё ребёнком! Отпусти его, пусть вернётся домой.

— У него нет шанса вернуться. Либо со мной. Либо смерть. Ты готов убить его?

Марьян замолчал, словно обдумывая своё решение, а потом удобнее перехватив нож в руке, твёрдо произнёс «Да!». Лар отпустил Олаву шею, открывая её для удара. Но Марьян не притронулся к Олаву. Резким замахом он вонзил нож в горло Лару. Качнувшись, тот упал на спину, отпуская Олава в руки Марьяна.

— Всё хорошо, всё закончилось, — Марьян гладил всхлипывающего омегу по волосам, успокаивая его рыдания и вдыхая нежный запах горных лилий. — Я позабочусь о тебе, буду заботиться всю жизнь. Ведь ты мой омега, только мой.

— Ты приятно пахнешь, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Олав, вдыхая запах солнечного моря и доверчиво прижимаясь к телу хозяина.

— Я твоя половинка, я буду пахнуть для тебя домом.

Олав выдохнул, отпуская свои страхи, и прижался плотнее, ища в Марьяне тепло и защиту, нежно поцеловал в пахнущую солью шею. Это заставило альфу самого дышать глубже и прижимать к себе Олава крепче. В сердцах обоих родилось умиротворение и тепло. Казалось, что всё теперь будет иначе. Марьян продолжал говорить что-то нежное, ласковое, но Олав не слушал его. Он сжимал пальцами руки своего альфы и с ненавистью смотрел на тело Лара. И если бы кто-нибудь заглянул в этот миг ему в лицо, то, скорее всего, отшатнулся бы в страхе. Потому что теперь в глубине его ещё совсем недавно тёплых и наивных глаз пылал глубокий и страшный колдовской огонь...


End file.
